Le Fils de la Bête
by Luciole26
Summary: Un Roi et grand sorcier jadis vivait heureux avec sa famille dans son château entouré par une forêt dense, la terre sacrée des créatures magiques. Malheureusement, il subit une malédiction par un homme empli de colère et de pouvoir. (Suivre la suite du résumé dans le prologue)
1. Prologue

Résumé de l'histoire : _Un Roi et grand sorcier jadis vivait heureux avec sa famille dans son château entouré par une forêt dense, la terre sacrée des créatures magiques. Malheureusement, il subit une malédiction par un homme empli de colère et de pouvoir. Pour sa propre protection, celle de sa famille et des créatures mythiques, il créa une barrière magique qui empêcherait les humains de la franchir. La colère, le chagrin vinrent noircir le cœur de cet homme à présent tombé dans l'oubli. Néanmoins, vingt ans plus tard, le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Dès le moment où son fils rencontra une certaine princesse d'un royaume voisin. Une humaine._

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic spécialement dédié au Swanfire & au Rumbelle. Pour les fans intéressés par ce ship, je pense que vous trouverez votre bonheur avec cette histoire qui aura la chance de vous rappeler "** ** _La Belle & la Bête_** **" mais aussi "** ** _Maléfique_** **". Étant totalement fan de Disney, je souhaitais mettre en place un rêve d'enfant en alliant l'univers de Disney (le côté magique) et mes personnages favoris d'OUAT. L'histoire que je vous propose vous sera familière et en même temps inédite. Oui, ça paraît étrange mais c'est le cas. Le scénario m'est venu un jour comme ça. Dans la série OUAT, on parle beaucoup du "Fils du ténébreux" pourtant Rumple a été aussi vu comme un monstre, que dis-je une bête. Ainsi j'ai souhaité mettre le rumbelle & le swanfire dans un univers totalement différent de la forêt enchantée. De nombreuses surprises vous attendent dans cette intrigue! Espérant avoir des retours favorables sur ce prologue :). Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **Cordialement,**

 _ **Luciole26**_

 _ **PS : Je ne tire aucun profit commercial en me basant sur l'univers Disney. Ma fic est juste écrite de façon lucrative pour moi et les lecteurs intéressés.**_

* * *

 **Le Fils de la Bête**

« -Hya! » s'écria une voix féminine en claquant les rênes sur son destrier blanc en intimant de galoper plus vite.

Elle portait une cape sombre et avait le visage couvert. Un autre cavalier détalait et s'enfuyait à ses côtés, s'éloignant peu à peu d'un château royal dessiné dans l'ombre. La nuit était tombée et le début de ce périple n'avait rien de réjouissant. Soudain, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre derrière eux.

« -Nous allons devoir nous séparer ! » cria une voix de femme dans le vent tout en regardant derrière elle.

C'était le deuxième cavalier. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et portait une cape vert foncé.

« -Non c'est trop dangereux, Belle ! répondit sa voisine tout en continuant la course.

-Emma, c'est la seule solution. De cette manière, on divise les soldats lancés après nous. Nous gagnerons en avantage et vous pourriez arriver à bon port. Il faut que vous alliez demander de l'aide au grand sorcier, que vous pénétriez la forêt noire !

-D'accord... mais toi ? demanda la jeune cavalière, inquiète.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, princesse ! Je saurais m'en sortir, rassura-t-elle.

\- J'ai peur...

-Je sais, mais c'est le seul moyen de sauver vos parents et le royaume... Surtout, n'hésitez pas une seconde à vous séparer de votre cheval et à vous cacher dès que vous arrivez à destination. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on vous retrouve. Moi je vais tenter de les semer au village voisin et me trouver une cachette. Soyez forte, princesse !

\- Toi aussi, Belle », répondit Emma vivement en tournant un regard triste vers sa dame de compagnie.

Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment puis s'éloigna progressivement d'elle pour emprunter un autre sentier au galop. Quant à la princesse, elle continua dans sa lancée. Dans la pénombre, les poursuivants ne sont pas en mesure d'identifier les fugitifs donc comme l'avait déduit la dame de compagnie, le groupe de cavaliers se divisa et prit des chemins différents. Emma claqua toujours les rênes sur son cheval en lui lançant des paroles encourageantes et aussi de réconfort. Bientôt, la jeune fille arriverait à la frontière de cette forêt dense peuplée de mystère.

* * *

« -Maître... le temps s'est assombri. Il y a des murmures qui circulent sur nos terres. Un mauvais pressentiment, un danger imminent », annonça une horloge avec gravité en s'approchant prudemment de l'immense dossier du fauteuil sur lequel était installée une imposante et inquiétante ombre.

-Personne n'osera s'approcher de la Lande. Nous sommes protégés. Rien ne pourra nous arriver. Cesse d'être peureux, répondit une voix rauque presque bestiale d'un ton cynique.

-Mais Maître..., bredouilla-t-il, tracassé.

-Je n'admets aucune réplique ! Tu as mieux à faire. Occupe-toi du château ! tonna une voix pleine de colère contenue.

-Ou...oui, Maître. Très bien, maître. Comme vous voudrez », prononça l'horloge en reculant tristement et en quittant rapidement le salon.

* * *

Emma ralentit sa monture en voyant la lisière de la forêt noire communément appelée « La Lande » à un mètre. Elle descendit prestement du cheval et dans l'action, la capuche sur sa tête dévoila de longs cheveux blonds. La jeune fille regarda les alentours puis entendit à quelques kilomètres d'elle des bruits de cavaliers. Elle frappa la croupe de son destrier et celui-ci partit au loin d'un air affolé. C'est alors qu'elle observa la forêt qui était face à elle. Elle était si sombre, si oppressante et il y avait quelques rochers qui faisaient barrage. C'était dans cet endroit que tapissait le grand sorcier, le seul qui pouvait leur apporter secours.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! » supplia la princesse, anxieuse tout en risquant un œil derrière elle à l'approche d'un groupe de soldats.

Un craquement sonore la fit sursauter et Emma plissa des yeux pour essayer de voir qui apparaissait peu à peu à la frontière de la Lande. Elle vit une fine silhouette aux yeux dorés brillés dans la pénombre puis la forme disparut rapidement. Son cœur battait à tout romps et elle chercha du regard cette présence inquiétante. Soudain, sans crie égard, la jeune fille remarqua sur un rocher assez grand à sa gauche, une silhouette qui l'observait sans rien dire et sauta par au-dessus pour ensuite se tenir à un mètre en face d'Emma. C'était un jeune homme brun aux yeux sombres. Il portait des habits foncés et modestes comme les vêtements de la plupart des chasseurs. Elle déglutit face à son regard pénétrant et recula quelque peu, effrayée. Cet étranger ne semblait pas commode du tout.

« -Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici. Aucun humain n'a le droit de se tenir à la frontière de la Lande. Allez-vous-en ! prévint le guetteur d'un ton froid et sans appel.

-Humain? Ne l'est-il pas ? Et quel mépris dans sa voix... Je ne fais rien de mal, songea-t-elle, consternée.

-Je ne serais pas ici, si j'avais le choix. Je vous en prie, je dois voir le grand sorcier. Mes parents sont prisonniers et le royaume voisin au vôtre a été envahi par un homme cruel. On m'a déclaré que le sorcier de la Lande pouvait être mon seul espoir, soutint Emma avec franchise en scrutant ces prunelles d'un marron foncé.

\- « On » ? » songea le veilleur, méfiant.

L'inconnu plissa des yeux pour jauger de la véracité de ses propos.

« -Je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mes parents n'ont jamais troublé la quiétude du peuple de la Lande et nous n'avons aucune raison de vous détester. Je suis prête à le jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde pour vous montrer ma bonne foi et mon profond respect aux créatures magiques de cette forêt. Par pitié, aidez-nous ! » pria la jeune princesse.

Quelque chose chez elle le convainquît.

« -On vous a mal informé. Je suis désolé... le sorcier n'est plus », annonça-t-il alors en baissant les yeux.

-Ce... ce n'est pas possible... comment vais-je faire ? se demanda Emma en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir et de vous enfuir... pour votre propre sécurité.

-Vous ne connaissez pas un enchanteur, un magicien ou une autre personne susceptible de...

-Non.

-Ne puis-je pas me cacher dans la Lande, là où personne n'aurait l'idée de me chercher ?

-Non. Aucun humain ne peut traverser cette frontière... »

Brusquement, il haussa un sourcil et quitta ses yeux du visage de la jeune fille blonde pour regarder derrière elle. Il entendit une cavalerie. Le jeune homme mystérieux renifla légèrement et afficha un air de dégoût.

« -On vous a suivi ?! s'écria ce dernier, furieux.

-Oh, mon dieu. Ils sont là... », souffla-t-elle avant d'aller se cacher derrière un rocher difforme placé avant la frontière de la forêt.

Le guetteur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut coupé par l'arrivée assourdissante de cavaliers en tenue noire. Ils s'arrêtèrent, descendirent de leur monture et observèrent les lieux avant de remarquer sa présence face à eux.

« -Et toi, là-bas ! As-tu vu une jeune fille sur un cheval blanc ? questionna un homme d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à une personne de ton espèce ! répliqua le protecteur de la Lande.

-Tu as du toupet de dire ça ! Ne nous ressembles-tu pas, qui que tu sois ?

-Non, je ne serais jamais comme vous. Je ne suis pas égoïste et avide de pouvoir, n'aimant que le sang et la guerre sur mon passage. »

Sachant qu'il existait un champ de force magique pile à l'endroit où était situé le jeune sauvage, les cavaliers ne pouvaient s'en prendre à lui. Ainsi, l'un d'entre eux se contenta de s'approcher légèrement du gardien de la Lande pour le toiser avec un sourire amusé puis l'expression de son visage se fit plus dure.

« -As-tu vu la fille, oui ou non ? gronda ce dernier.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu crois que tes paroles m'effrayent. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu ne peux pas traverser la terre sacrée, renchérit le jeune homme étrange en le tutoyant avec arrogance.

-Ton insolence te coûtera un jour, petit. Je n'oublierai pas.

-Attends un peu, Greg... Il se pourrait qu'il l'ait caché dans les parages, lança un autre de ces hommes.

-Peut-être bien... »

Camouflée, Emma trembla et déglutit difficilement suite aux remarques entendues de ses gardes.

« -Pourquoi aidait une humaine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas attendre ! Vous êtes tellement stupides et très mauvais pisteurs. À quelques mètres derrière vous, il y a des traces de sabots. Elle est partie de l'autre côté, en direction des grandes plaines. Bon courage pour la retrouver ! » ironisa le jeune homme brun avec un sourire appuyé.

Ils allèrent vérifier puis conversèrent à voix basse.

« -Il a raison, marmonna Greg quelque peu énervé et contrarié d'avoir été rabaissé par un gamin à ses yeux.

-Je ne mens jamais », certifia le concerné qui semblait avoir l'ouïe fine, tout aussi sincère que menteur.

Les chevaliers remontèrent sur leur monture sans lui accorder un regard.

« -Je n'oublie jamais un visage. Au moindre faux pas à venir, un nouvel irrespect, limite ou pas, nous trouverons un moyen d'entrer et nous nous occuperons de toi et de tes petits amis de la forêt. » prévint Greg d'un ton menaçant.

Le jeune homme de la forêt le dévisagea d'un air impénétrable et se contenta de ne pas répondre. Les soldats claquèrent alors les rênes sur leurs chevaux et détalèrent vers les grandes plaines. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma sortit de sa cachette et apparut de nouveau devant le guetteur. Elle tint ses deux mains contre elle, la tête baissée.

« -Pourquoi avez-vous menti ? Cela aurait été plus facile pour vous de vous débarrasser de moi ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix intimidée.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça. Mon but est de protéger la Lande d'hommes comme eux. Vous êtes peut-être humaine, mais vous êtes innocente en comparaison. Je vous ai fait gagner du temps en les guidant dans la mauvaise direction avec votre cheval. Partez et tentez de reconstruire votre vie ailleurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme alors.

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes parents. Comment pourrai-je me regarder dans un miroir après ça ?

-Je ne peux vous aider. Le sorcier n'est plus. Il est différent... Il a changé et ne supporte pas les humains. C'est pour vous protéger que je dis ça. S'il vous plaît, partez ! »

Un long rugissement retentit au loin dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le jeune homme mystérieux se retourna vivement, soudain très inquiet.

« -Cachez-vous ! Ne vous montrez sous aucun prétexte. Et dès que je m'en irais, quittez la frontière ! » ordonna ce dernier qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

La princesse ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Il ne savait même pas à qui il parlait ! Mais voyant le regard qu'il lui lança, elle capitula. Emma avait reconnu une certaine angoisse dans ses yeux bruns. Bon gré mal gré, elle retourna se cacher derrière la même pierre que tout à l'heure. Elle entendit un mouvement rapide, quelqu'un qui galopait et traversait la forêt avec une vitesse surhumaine puis ce fut le calme.

« -Avec qui parlais-tu ? questionna une voix inhumaine très mécontente, le souffle rauque et saccadé.

-Personne. Je parle à moi-même. Cela m'arrive, mentit le veilleur en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Oserais-tu me mentir ? gronda une voix de Bête à son interlocuteur.

-Non, contrecarra son opposant.

-Je sens l'humain ici. »

La princesse se pencha sur un côté et risqua un œil. Elle retint un cri d'une main en voyant une bête surdimensionnée sur deux pattes et fort poilu surplombant le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé. Il devait faire deux à trois mètres de haut.

« -Tes sens ont dû davantage se développer. Forcément que ça sent l'humain. À cinq kilomètres d'ici, il y a le village, rétorqua le guetteur en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

-Vrai... Vraiment ? murmura la Bête, incertaine.

-Oui... Ne peux-tu pas réfléchir sagement au lieu d'être... comme ça ? » lâcha-t-il avec un soupir.

Le jeune homme mystérieux lui parlait si familièrement qu'Emma se posa des questions sur la nature de leur relation.

« -C'est loin d'être simple, Bae..., grommela la Bête.

-Bon... rentrons. Mon tour de garde est fini. Je vais demander à Baltazar de me remplacer » tempéra celui-ci.

Sur ses mots, il s'éloigna avec le maître de ces terres comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps, Emma assimila toutes ces informations.

« -Alors son prénom c'est Bae... » pensa-t-elle.

Un prénom doux et original qui détonait avec la personnalité de ce dernier.

« -Est-ce que... le sorcier serait... cette Bête pleine de colère ? » songea-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Le sorcier n'était plus. C'était ce que son jeune compagnon lui avait avoué. Avait-il subi un maléfice quelconque ? En tout cas, la Bête était dangereuse. Quelque chose avait noirci son cœur...Une larme glissa sur la joue de la princesse. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était totalement perdue. Belle aurait sûrement trouvé les bons mots. Cette dernière aurait trouvé sans doute une solution. Si personne ne lui vint en aide, le Prince Killian aura son royaume, prendra le trône de ses parents et il la forcera à l'épouser si elle veut que ses parents soient épargnés. Puis qui sait ce qui adviendra après... il conquerra d'autres terres, il apportera la mort et la désolation sur son passage. Le Prince Killian pourrait même s'attaquer à la Lande. En fait, Emma était convaincue qu'il le ferait. Le pouvoir a toujours été son ambition. Où aller ? Elle n'était en sécurité nulle part. La jeune fille blonde renifla discrètement et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, derrière ce rocher. Elle trembla énormément. La Bête ne pourrait-elle pas changer d'avis ? Quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas la convaincre de les sauver? Ses paupières devinrent lourdes puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Quelques heures plus tard, des pas lourds pourvus de lierres et de bois s'approchèrent de l'humaine blonde endormie au sol.

* * *

Au même moment, Belle French avait réussi à semer les autres gardes en brouillant les pistes sur son passage. Elle avait abandonné bien évidemment son cheval aussi et s'était cachée discrètement sous une trappe secrète derrière une taverne, dissimulée entre deux tonneaux vides. La femme brune garda ce poste pendant quelques heures et attendit que la situation se calme. Les soldats du Prince Killian avaient fouillé partout en vain. Ils ne connaissaient pas aussi bien le village que Belle. Ils repartirent bredouilles puis elle décida de décamper. Elle devait à tout prix rejoindre sa protégée dans la Lande. Belle espérait de tout son cœur qu'Emma avait réussi à trouver un moyen d'obtenir audience au maître de ces terres et de se réfugier dans cette forêt peuplée de magnifiques créatures.

 ** _Si cet avant-goût vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à commenter :). Ceci me motivera davantage pour l'écriture des chapitres suivants._**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde! Allez, je vous dévoile les chapitres 1 et 2 afin de savoir s'il va y avoir des intéressés pour cette histoire ou pas. Si je vois quelques retours, ceci me motivera à continuer de vous donner la suite :). Dans l'attente de vos messages encourageants, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! ;)**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Luciole26**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

L'arbre guerrier Balthazar était à son poste de veilleur depuis quelques heures déjà quand il vit une forme immobile cachée derrière un rocher. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et aperçut une humaine. Son teint était d'un blanc presque cadavérique et ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir. Il faisait particulièrement froid cette nuit en cette saison hivernale exceptionnellement rude. Il marmonna quelque chose dans une langue inconnue et une petite sphère de lumière verte arriva quasi immédiatement à ses côtés. C'était une minuscule fée habillée toute de vert. Balthazar montra d'un signe du doigt la jeune fille. La petite fée blonde retint un cri et répond à son voisin :

« -Je ferais mieux de prévenir Bae. Ne bouge surtout pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle angoissée de sa petite voix fluette.

L'arbre poussa un profond soupir et regarda la fée s'éloigner à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. Où pouvait bien être le jeune homme en ce moment ?

* * *

 _Dark Castle_

Baelfire était assis sur le grand fauteuil près du feu et méditait à l'abri des regards. Son père avait décidé de s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Il était tellement en colère, et ce depuis tellement d'années… Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns rebelles. Le jeune homme de 19 ans ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Parfois il craignait que son côté Bête ne prenne le dessus. C'était la plupart du temps toujours comme ça, mais il y avait toujours en lui une petite part… d'humanité. _Humain_ … C'était bien le seul mot que son père ne supportait pas. Le fils de la Bête contempla alors ses mains, quelque peu perdu. Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ? Son père avait depuis longtemps abandonné la seule façon de briser la malédiction. Il disait que c'était impossible… Soudain, quelqu'un toussota à ces côtés.

« -Le jeune maître voudrait-il du thé ? » s'enquit une théière blanche enchantée avec des petits motifs violets dessus.

Elle était apparue de nulle part avec une petite table de service.

« -Oui, ce ne serait pas de refus. Merci Mme Samovar, répondit-il.

-De rien, mon garçon. » l'assura-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse tout en versant le thé brûlant dans une tasse.

Soudain, quelque chose sauta sur les genoux de Baelfire et celui-ci eut le réflexe de l'attraper d'une main.

« -Mais que fais-tu ? questionna le fils du maître, surpris.

-Je voulais te faire peur ! Alors j'ai réussi ? s'enquit une petite tasse ébréchée.

-Zip ! gronda Mme Samovar, contrariée.

-Désolé, de te décevoir Zip… s'excusa-t-il en posant la tasse sur l'accoudoir.

-Rhhhooooooooo, zut ! Mais maman, Bae n'est pas fâché. Dis, t'es pas en colère ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, l'apaisa ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

-Tu vois !

-Le maître serait furieux, murmura la théière, soucieuse.

-Il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Vous avez le droit de… vous amuser un peu. Il y a assez de tristesse et de malheur dans cette maison comme ça, assura Baelfire d'un air absent tout en prenant sa tasse fumante.

-Mes chers amis, vous connaissez bien ce dicton : « Quand le chat s'en va, les souris dansent ». C'est exactement ça. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de répit chaque jour. Heureusement, le jeune maître est d'un grand soutien moral quand… vous savez qui entre dans une rage noire, claironna alors un chandelier de sa voix enjôleuse en venant dans le salon à son tour.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute encore une fois s'il y a eu cette malédiction ici qui nous as tous transformés et pour certains, figés dans le temps, bouda Zip, contrarié.

-Mon père rumine beaucoup. Je sais qu'il se sent responsable… mais sa seule défense pour tenir le coup c'est de rejeter sa colère sur quelqu'un. Nous devons lui tenir tête, mais aussi le supporter, vivre avec, exposa Bae.

-Oui… il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Autrefois… », murmura Mme Samovar avant de se taire tristement.

Ils acquiescèrent sans rien ajouter. Baelfire scruta alors les flammes dans la cheminée tout en buvant une gorgée et ses pensées allèrent par delà le château, près de la frontière où il avait laissé cette jeune fille blonde livrée à elle-même. S'était-elle enfuie comme il l'avait suggéré ?

C'est alors qu'une petite fée vêtue de vert apparut dans le salon, quelque peu essoufflée et affolée.

« -Clochette ?! Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit le fils de la Bête, surpris de cette apparition éclair dans ces lieux.

-Bae… nous avons trouvé une humaine devant l'entrée de la forêt. Elle est… je crois qu'elle est morte. Cela va se retourner contre la Lande », s'écria -t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Elle était donc toujours là-bas par ce temps? s'emporta Baelfire persuadé qu'il s'agissait justement de la jeune fille rencontrée. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, allons-y! »

Baelfire posa sa tasse sur la petite table de service, remit sa veste et quitta le château à toute vitesse, laissant saisi le petit groupe d'amis enchantés.

* * *

 _Au royaume de Blanche-Neige_

Le prince Killian était assis à la table ronde tandis que quelques-uns de ces gardes avaient attaché les membres royaux à une chaise. La patrouille qu'il avait envoyée à la poursuite de cette petite princesse écervelée et de sa bonne revint quelques heures après, totalement démunie. Il frappa du poing sur la table d'un air contrarié. Il hurla qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'incapables. La reine et le roi demeuraient silencieux face à celui qui avait été leur invité de marque et les avait trahis, mais ce dernier se promit que ce ne serait plus pour longtemps…

En seulement quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la frontière où était posté Balthazar. L'arbre guerrier montra l'humaine étendue au sol.

« -Là voilà ! Que fait-on ? C'est par-delà la barrière magique ! souffla la fée blonde.

-Je lui avais demandé de partir… Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais y aller », annonça le jeune homme brun, préoccupé.

Cette jeune fille ne pouvait pas être morte. Impossible… Il devait s'en assurer.

« -Bae c'est trop dangereux ! IL ne sera pas content du tout ! asséna Clochette en faisant allusion à son père.

-Il n'aura pas à le savoir si on n'en parle pas ! » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Le fils de la Bête quitta alors la lisière de la forêt et se dirigea rapidement vers Emma. Son visage était très pâle et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Il colla son oreille sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre, mais faiblement. Elle était toujours vivante, mais elle ne pouvait encore rester dehors très longtemps par ce temps sinon elle pourrait mourir d'une pneumonie. Il se redressa et sortit une fiole de la poche antérieure à sa veste.

« -Elle est en vie, mais si je ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant elle va effectivement mourir. Je pense que ça ne va pas lui plaire, mais c'est le seul moyen pour la ramener, avoua-t-il aux deux témoins de la scène.

Baelfire déboucha le petit flacon et l'approcha des narines de la princesse. Une odeur âcre s'échappa et elle se releva rapidement, avec surprise, une main contre son nez.

« -Oh bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horrible odeur! maugréa Emma d'une voix faible, avec une grimace de dégoût.

-C'était le seul moyen pour vous faire reprendre conscience. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Je vous avais demandé de partir et vous… vous êtes toujours là! » s'exclama le jeune homme brun, irrité.

La princesse se rendit alors compte de la personne qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, jeta un œil entre la forêt et là où elle se trouvait.

« -Co… Comment est-ce possible ? bafouilla-t-elle en le scrutant de très près cette fois-ci.

-J'ai dit que les humains ne pouvaient entrer. Je n'ai pas dit que nous ne pouvions pas sortir. Le problème n'est pas là… Vous… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti ? marmonna son sauveur, décontenancé.

-Parce que… je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je n'ai jamais voyagé. Ma seule destination était de venir ici solliciter l'aide du grand sorcier. On me recherche, vous le savez. Je n'ai que 17 ans… Il faut être réaliste. Mes parents m'ont toujours tenue dans l'ignorance de la dure réalité de la vie. Je sais que je ne tiendrais pas un jour face à un climat aussi rude…», sanglota-t-elle en regardant ses mains d'un air affligé.

Voir cette jeune fille larmoyée déstabilisa complètement Baelfire.

« -Ne… Ne pleurez pas…, murmura ce dernier à mi-mots.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, s'il vous plaît …Sur vos terres, les gardes ne pourront pas me poursuivre et m'attraper, expliqua-t-elle, en désespoir de cause.

-Je… je… »

Le fils de la Bête se releva et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Que faire ? Son père risquait d'être furieux s'il faisait entrer une humaine dans la Lande… mais elle était innocente. Cette jeune fille n'avait pas une once de malfaisance en elle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était un refuge.

« -Il y a vraiment aucun moyen de franchir cette protection magique ? » demanda-t-elle grelottante de nouveau en le fixant de ses yeux verts émeraude.

Bae ne répondit pas. Emma se redressa et frotta énergiquement ses bras de ses mains, transie de froid. Elle le vit fixer anxieusement deux créatures magiques actuellement spectateurs de la situation. Une fée ? Un arbre vivant ? Elle était ébahie. La fée cerna alors les intentions du jeune homme et fut agacée.

« -Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'il faut faire à la légère ! » clama Clochette à ce dernier avant de partir, énervée.

La petite créature ailée disparut. Emma ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle se releva bien qu'encore un peu chancelante. Balthazar parla à Bae dans une langue étrangère et la jeune princesse ne comprit pas un traitre mot. Son voisin soupira.

« -Je sais, mais elle a besoin d'aide. Nous pouvons lui assurer notre protection, décida ce dernier.

-Il y a donc… une solution ? le questionna Emma sans trop y croire.

-Oui, mais il y aura des conséquences. C'est à vous de choisir si vous le souhaitez ou non, exposa le jeune homme brun.

-Comment ça ?

\- Pour franchir cette limite créée par la magie du grand sorcier, il y a un prix à payer. Vous devez vous lier à une personne résidant dans la Lande et qui consent à vous secourir. C'est un lien de sang, un pacte si vous voulez. À partir de ça, vous ne pourrez plus jamais quitter cet endroit parce que par cet accord, les cœurs des deux êtres sont unis. La seule façon d'en être libéré… serait que l'une des deux personnes meurt ou brise la promesse du coeur. Le lien s'annulera alors. Il faut que vous soyez sûre de votre choix.

-Je préfère 100 fois me lier à vous qu'à un homme vil, affirma Emma, après réflexion.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous pourriez le regretter. Puis vous ne pourrez pas retrouver vos parents, confessa Baelfire d'un air soucieux.

-Tout ce que souhaitent mes parents c'est que je sois en sécurité. Chez vous, je serais protégée. Je vous fais confiance, lâcha la princesse avec sincérité.

-Et qu'en est-il de cette invasion du royaume ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« -Je ne sais pas. Si le grand sorcier ne veut pas nous défendre, cet homme ne s'arrêtera pas là. S'il conquit le royaume, combien de temps avant qu'il ne vienne ici pour vous défier de prendre la Lande ? » révéla la princesse.

Baelfire eut un frisson d'appréhension à ces propos.

« -Vous pensez qu'il s'en prendra à nous ? Pour quel motif ?

-Le pouvoir… » soupira-t-elle avec dépit.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers Balthazar et lui demanda quelque chose. L'arbre-surveillant tendit un petit poignard et Baelfire revint avec.

« -Je ne le permettrai pas… Il n'aura jamais la Lande, j'y veillerai. J'en parlerai au… hésita t-il soudain.

-À la Bête ? » chuchota-t-elle avec gravité.

Il se figea à cette appellation et la scruta avec attention.

« - J'ai tiré mes propres conclusions en la voyant. Comme vous avez dit que le sorcier était différent, qu'il avait changé… J'imagine qu'il a subi un mauvais sort? » osa demander Emma.

Baelfire se contenta d'acquiescer puis contempla le poignard avec hésitation. Il examina le visage de la princesse une nouvelle fois attendant sa réponse. Elle remua la tête en signe d'acceptation et s'approcha de lui. Le fils de la Bête fit alors une petite entaille sur sa main ainsi que sur celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière tressaillit de douleur.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'un ton navré.

-Ce…ce n'est rien »

Il entremêla sa main en sang à la sienne et la posa sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur.

« -La dernière étape est importante. C'est la promesse du cœur. Il va falloir que vous répétiez à peu près la même chose après moi. D'accord ? lui intima son compagnon de la Lande.

-Oui, bredouilla Emma, le cœur battant face à cette étreinte.

-Moi, Baelfire, je te promets fidélité et affection, réconfort et protection. Pour l'éternité, attesta-t-il avec sincérité, d'un air concentré.

-Moi, Emma, je te promets fidélité et affection, réconfort et protection. Pour l'éternité », certifia-t-elle avec solennité, d'un air intimidé.

Soudain, une aura blanche quitta le corps de Bae et s'insinua dans celui de la princesse. Elle ressentait comme un bien-être inexpliqué. Le froid et les tressaillements s'étaient volatilisés. Son compagnon observa le visage de celle qui était son âme sœur à présent. Il ressentait ce sentiment de paix également. Il délia leurs mains et constata que sa blessure avait disparu ainsi que celle d'Emma. Le jeune homme releva la tête, vit le regard d'Emma briller brusquement et changer. Un de ses yeux devint bleu.

« -Vos yeux sont différents, ils… murmura-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe pour observer ce détail intriguant, mais aussitôt cette étrange nuance fila.

-Co… comment ça ? Que… voulez-vous dire ? articula-t-elle, ses joues devenues rouges par tant de promiscuité.

-Je… J'ai dû rêver… »

Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur. Par chance, distrait par ce phénomène, il ne remarqua pas son trouble. Cependant, Emma n'eut pas de répit, car il entrelaça de nouveau sa main à la sienne et la guida lentement vers la barrière invisible. Baelfire lui adressa un sourire rassurant et confiant. La jeune princesse s'empourpra puis inspira longuement avant de traverser la ligne interdite avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, dans la forêt. Elle risqua alors un œil vers le jeune homme brun auquel elle était liée à présent et ce qu'elle ressentit à son égard fut une profonde gratitude.

« -Merci, Baelfire, lâcha-t-elle.

-Je vous en prie… », répondit-il avec une douceur inattendue, réalisant la sincérité de ses sentiments par leur pacte.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est que par ce lien magique, tous ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un et l'autre, ils pouvaient le ressentir également. C'est ça, être une âme sœur. C'est ne faire qu'un avec une personne en tout point, qu'on soit près ou loin d'elle.

La princesse le vit songeur. Ce guetteur était si énigmatique et si complexe à la fois. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître. Il ne se considérait pas comme humain pourtant il en a l'apparence, que pensait-il qu'il était ? Baelfire salua d'un signe de tête l'arbre géant et continua sa route avec Emma, bien conscient qu'elle s'interrogeait à son sujet. En sortant de ses réflexions, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée et était très curieuse de découvrir ce peuple à part. Son sauveur serra davantage sa main et une douce chaleur naquit dans celle-ci. Tout en marchant prudemment, elle examina les alentours avec attention. Face à une telle obscurité, en l'occurrence, elle ne devrait rien voir mais pour une obscure raison, ses yeux voyaient tous dans les détails… Néanmoins, elle se fia à son guide qui semblait connaître le chemin par cœur. Quinze minutes plus tard, Bae s'immobilisa, les sens en alerte. Emma sentit son inquiétude.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? souffla-t-elle.

-Chut… ne bougez pas », murmura-t-il en passant devant elle et lui servant de bouclier.

Subitement, apparue de nulle part, une silhouette tentait de se dépêtrer de la broussaille. Cette dernière grommela et soupira dès qu'elle réussit à se libérer. Cette voix était familière à la jeune princesse blonde. La silhouette se raidit en se sentant observer et se tourna lentement. Elle sursauta puis lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

« -Belle ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-elle parvenue à traverser la lisière de la forêt ? » s'enquit intérieurement Emma, abasourdie.

 _À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et hop, voici le suivant! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Baelfire se figea en réalisant que c'était une humaine. Du côté de la princesse c'était tout autre chose. Elle ressentait de l'incrédulité, de la surprise. Il fronça les sourcils face à ce sentiment inexpliqué venant de sa voisine. L'étrangère s'approcha d'eux et instinctivement, il fit reculer Emma. Il avait fait un serment du cœur, il comptait le respecter et prendre soin d'elle. Cependant, une main délicate se posa sur son épaule avec douceur pour le retenir d'un quelconque agissement.

« -N'ayez crainte, je reconnais là ma dame de compagnie, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

-Dame… de compagnie ? pensa ce dernier, d'un air interloqué.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait peur », intervint une voix douce et familière aux oreilles de Bae.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux afin de cerner les traits féminins de cette femme brune s'approchant peu à peu d'eux et sentit une odeur troublante. Une odeur qui lui rappelait un lointain souvenir du passé. Quand il vit l'éclat bleu de ses yeux, il sut et son cœur cessa brièvement de battre. Emma sentit un étrange émoi, c'est pourquoi elle se retourna vers Baelfire. Celui-ci venait de légèrement s'écarter d'elle et observait Belle avec incertitude mais aussi avec ce qui serait une profonde tristesse.

« -Non… ce n'est pas possible… Belle ? balbutia-t-il.

-Oh… Bae c'est toi ? lança la concernée soudain émue, en venant à lui et touchant ses avant-bras avec affection.

-Oui… mais que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là, répondit-il, inquiet en songeant à son père.

-Attendez… Je suis perdue. Vous… Vous connaissez ? questionna Emma en les regardant, stupéfaite.

-Oui c'est une longue histoire, Emma, confia sa dame de compagnie.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour évoquer les souvenirs…, lâcha Bae, préoccupé.

-Comment es-tu parvenu à franchir la frontière de la Lande ? lança la princesse, intriguée par son apparition inattendue.

-Eh bien… je pourrais te poser la même question, Emma…, annonça Belle, pensive alors.

-Je me suis lié à Baelfire.

\- Quoi !? Cette condition n'a pas été changée après toutes ces années ? » s'exclama la femme brune au jeune homme d'un air surpris.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, comme accablé par quelque chose.

« -Non mais il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux membres dans la Lande depuis… Emma, déclara-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez que j'ignore ? interrogea Emma, contrariée par tant de mystère.

-Emma…

-Elle doit savoir… C'est mon amie. Elle est ma confidente. Je me dois d'être honnête et sincère avec elle. Faire de même. Ecoutez Emma, moi aussi je me suis liée à un habitant de la Lande. Il y a de ça des années, expliqua posément la jeune femme brune.

-Vraiment? Oh…c'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu m'as conseillé de venir ici. Tu savais beaucoup de choses sur la forêt noire et sur le grand sorcier », s'écria alors la princesse, étonnée.

Baelfire se tendit à ces propos et croisa le regard azur de Belle. Elle réalisa que ce dernier était étonné par cet aveu.

« -Oui mais c'est… », marmonna t-elle, embarrassée.

Le guetteur se ressaisit.

« -Plus tard, Belle. Il va reconnaître vos odeurs très rapidement. Vous allez devoir vous camoufler, intervint le fils de la Bête sans appel.

-Oui, tu as raison. Avec quoi ? lança Belle French.

-De la terre et de l'herbe mouillée. Mets-en partout sur tes vêtements et sur le corps. Je sens encore le parfum de rose. »

Belle acquiesça et commença à chercher partout autour d'elle. Emma renifla et ne sentit rien. Elle trouva cela très curieux. Il devait avoir un sens de l'odorat très développé. Baelfire enleva alors sa veste en cuir marron et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille blonde. Elle se sentit enveloppée par une odeur de cuir, de fleurs sauvages et de bois mouillé. Etrangement, elle appréciait cette senteur. Il semblait que cela soit suffisant pour elle puisqu'il ne lui demanda pas de faire de même… Le propriétaire de la veste la scruta avec un mi sourire. Il avait compris qu'elle aimait son odeur. Il en était étonnement heureux et… aussi rassuré.

« -C'est fait ! clama Belle en revenant méconnaissable avec de la terre partout sur elle et toute mouillée.

-Mais pour quelle raison… ? l'interrogea Emma.

-La Bête… le sorcier de la Lande, coupa son compagnon en regardant Belle d'un air interdit.

-Oh…

-Allons-y. Je vais vous emmener au domaine. Espérons qu'il soit toujours dans ses quartiers… »

Sur ces paroles, elles le suivirent et marchèrent d'un bon pas derrière lui.

Arrivés au domaine, Emma écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait face à elle non pas une modeste demeure mais un immense château. Baelfire leur fit signe et ils empruntèrent un passage souterrain. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent par une porte secrète et apparurent de derrière une tapisserie au mur. Le couloir était incroyablement grand et de nombreuses armures ainsi que des tapisseries royales y l'ornaient. Avaient-ils seulement le droit d'être en ces lieux ? La princesse avait un mauvais pressentiment...

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous envoyer dans les quartiers nord. Il y va très rarement. Vous resterez enfermées à clé dans une chambre jusqu'à la fin de cette nuit et vous n'y sortirez que quand j'aurai garanti votre sécurité. D'accord ? »

Emma hocha de la tête. Son compagnon semblait soucieux tout en se déplaçant prudemment.

« -Bien. Nous serons discrets, Bae, assura Belle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- J'attendrai qu'il se manifeste pour lui parler. Je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison et de vous aider mais je ne promets rien, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers une direction.

-C'est déjà beaucoup… Merci pour tout. Merci… d'avoir protégé Emma et de l'avoir laissé franchir la frontière compte tenu de la situation. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais ?

-Mmmh… toujours le don de voir le bien en chacun de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours.

-Si tu le penses…

-Oui, je le pense Bae. »

Ils se jaugèrent silencieusement, sans rien ajouter de plus. Il y avait entre sa servante et lui, un secret, une familiarité, une connexion inextricable aux yeux de la princesse. Elle se promettait d'éclaircir ce mystère bientôt.

« -Belle a raison. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien sinon vous m'auriez ignoré et dénoncé à ses chevaliers il y a de ça quelques heures. Vous prenez même de gros risques face à la Bête par égard pour nous, renchérit Emma avec sérieux.

-Mes plus grandes inquiétudes ne sont pas vos présences ici mais sa réaction et surtout les agissements de cet homme que vous fuyez apparemment toutes les deux », lança leur guide, soudain distant.

Au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta devant une porte.

« -Installez-vous ici. Je m'occuperai personnellement de votre petit déjeuner. N'ouvrez sous aucun prétexte. Vous trouverez quelques affaires dans la grande armoire. Reposez-vous…, annonça-t-il sérieusement.

-Merci, répondit Belle poliment.

-Merci… »

À peine Emma eut-elle murmuré ses mots qu'il partit. Il semblait contrarié… Furieux ? C'est ce qu'elle ressentait curieusement. Son compagnon et âme sœur de fortune avait décidément un caractère bien bipolaire.

« -Entrons, princesse », déclara sa dame de compagnie.

Distraitement, la concernée acquiesça et la suivit. La seconde suivante, la porte fut fermée à double tour.

Baelfire traversa quelques couloirs sans croiser personne puis se dirigea vers une étrange porte noire qui donnait accès à une grande véranda. Celle-ci était envahie de fleurs et de plantes en tout genre. D'apparence, cette véranda ressemblait à une serre sauf qu'il y avait un piano d'installer dans un coin. Le fils de la Bête leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé qu'il pouvait admirer à travers les grandes vitres et contempla la lune avec une certaine nostalgie. Il se perdit dedans et ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée. Le jeune homme brun serra les poings et ferma les yeux douloureusement, ne supportant plus cet effet sur lui. Il se détourna de l'astre et repensa aux derniers évènements dont il fut témoin. L'humaine. Sa requête. Sa peur. Les soldats malveillants. Le lien magique. Belle. Les révélations.

Emma n'était pas une simple villageoise… Elle était de famille royale. Belle était sa dame de compagnie. Elle avait pour tâche d'aider et d'accompagner un membre de la royauté où qu'il soit. Et il s'était lié à une future héritière de la couronne… Mais quel idiot ! À présent, elle était prisonnière de son monde, sans retour possible chez elle. Dans un excès de colère, son poing frappa un tabouret en bois et le brisa en deux. Pourquoi Belle l'avait-elle envoyé quérir audience au sorcier de la Lande sachant son fichu caractère et son animosité envers les hommes?! Cette dernière savait ce qui s'était produit par le passé. Il ne comprenait pas, mais dut s'abstenir sur le moment de commentaire à ce sujet puisque sa naïve moitié était avec eux. C'était juste insensé… Belle connaissait les conditions bien précises de la communauté de la Lande. Et s'il n'avait pas été présent à la frontière, que lui serait-il arrivé ? Baelfire imaginait la jeune fille blessée, pire, morte. Le danger était prévisible. Les ténèbres dominaient la Lande. Seule Emma était ignorante de tout ça et il craignait sa réaction quand le voile tomberait. Demain soir la lune atteindrait son apogée. Il ferait tout pour éviter la princesse. Le plus dur serait de cacher son côté sombre à son insu. Ce serait la tâche la plus compliquée à réaliser.

Un chandelier éclairait toute la pièce. Belle donna une chemise de nuit à la princesse provenant de l'armoire et celle-ci alla se changer derrière un paravent. Pendant ce temps, sa servante se débarrassa de la crasse à l'aide d'un savon et d'eau provenant d'un petit cabinet. Dès qu'Emma sortit, Belle prit également une chemise et alla se changer à son tour. Installée confortablement dans un grand lit majestueux, la princesse observa attentivement la chambre puis Belle réapparut dans son champ de vision. Distraite, cette dernière défaisait son chignon en enlevant une à une les épingles tout en scrutant le résultat dans un miroir sur pied. De dos à Emma, elle effectua sa tâche méthodiquement. C'est alors que quelque chose attira l'attention de Son Altesse. Sur l'omoplate droite, Belle avait d'étranges et vilaines cicatrices. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de griffure… Emma blêmit quand une supposition vint trotter son esprit. Cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'une chasse qui avait mal tourné connaissant la façon dont son amie appréhendait le monde. La seule hypothèse possible et réaliste à une telle marque serait une confrontation avec une bête et pas n'importe laquelle vu la longueur… Belle se retourna vers Emma et constata que celle-ci était songeuse, quelque peu tracassée.

« -Tout va bien, princesse ?

-Oui… oui…, murmura Emma, faisant mine de s'allonger et d'être fatiguée.

-Reposez-vous. Demain nous aurons une journée riche en évènements », lâcha-t-elle mystérieusement.

Sa dame de compagnie souffla alors sur les flammes et prit place ensuite sur le côté du lit inoccupé. Face à tant de questionnements, Emma eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir toute de suite.

* * *

 _Diiiing !_

 _La porte s'ouvrit sous le son de petites clochettes. Des odeurs fleuries, de cire et de vieux livres régnaient dans la demeure. Le visiteur entra dans ce qui serait une petite librairie commerçante. Un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche rédigeait une note sur un cahier à l'accueil quand il fut interpellé par la sonnerie d'entrée. Il releva la tête et adressa un sourire amical au nouveau venu._

 _« -Bonjour ! Ravi de vous revoir. Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais vu, s'enquit le libraire tout en rangeant prestement son livre._

 _-Bonjour, monsieur Brooks. C'est partagé. J'ai eu beaucoup d'occupations professionnelles et familiales à régler… », s'excusa le visiteur en soupirant légèrement avant de s'avancer vers lui, les bras chargés de quelques livres._

 _Le client inconnu scruta les alentours et remarqua que c'était désert, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une jeune villageoise vêtue d'une modeste robe bleue et blanche, installée sur un petit fauteuil et accoudée contre le bras, concentrée dans la lecture d'un quelconque roman._

 _« -Vous ramenez les livres que vous m'aviez empruntés il y a de ça un mois ? questionna le libraire, attentif._

 _-En effet. Je pense que c'était le délai maximum. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu venir plus tôt. Mais vous connaissez ma situation… loin d'être simple avec un père qui attend de vous que vous soyez plus un guerrier, un chevalier qu'un diplomate et un lecteur éclairé, expliqua t-il tout en remettant trois livres à Mr Brooks._

 _-C'est tellement dommage que vous ne puissiez être libre d'agir à votre guise, à votre âge. Sans manquer de respect au Roi. Vous êtes un jeune homme remarquable et intelligent. »_

 _Soudain distraite, la villageoise quitta sa lecture pour écouter la conversation entre le libraire et l'étranger. Elle admira ce dernier. C'était donc un prince ? Il était effectivement fort bien habillé dans sa tenue marron et doré. Elle n'en avait jamais vu un de près, si ce n'est dans ses rêves les plus fous. Se sentant observé, celui-ci croisa ses yeux azur inquisiteurs et ils se sondèrent silencieusement du regard. Le libraire capta l'attention des deux jeunes gens, quelque peu amusé par cet échange._

 _« -Cher Prince, voici ma plus fidèle cliente. Elle illumine mes journées fortes longues et solitaires. C'est une fervente lectrice tout comme vous », éclaira le vieil homme avec un sourire aimable._

 _Sur ces mots, avec politesse, Belle se leva et s'avança vers les deux hommes._

 _« -Je vous présente Belle. Elle réside ici depuis trois semaines. C'est la fille de l'inventeur du village, annonça le libraire._

 _-Bonjour. Ravie de savoir que vous tenez à cette boutique autant que moi. Il y a très peu foule ici », répondit la jeune fille quelque peu réservée tout en se rendant compte après coup du regard hilare du libraire._

 _Ses joues commencèrent à rosir. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention._

 _« -Adam. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de nous croiser ici dans ce lieu de tranquillité », annonça le Prince poliment._

 _Elle acquiesça de la tête, quelque peu intimidée. Le libraire interpella alors Son Altesse et lui demanda de signer le registre à son bureau. Le prince le suivit et promit ensuite de passer plus régulièrement. Il était sur le point de partir quand un parfum en particulier, plus prononcé, lui chatouilla les narines. Il se retourna. La jeune fille curieuse et rêveuse de tout à l'heure était derrière lui avec un nouveau livre. Apparemment, elle comptait l'emprunter._

 _« -Vous aimez la rose ? l'interrogea-t-il, intrigué._

 _-Oui. J'aime cette fleur et le parfum qu'elle dégage. Pourquoi cette question ? lança-t-elle quelque peu méfiante._

 _-Encore une chose que nous partageons, avoua-t-il, d'un air pensif._

 _-Qu'as-tu choisi aujourd'hui, ma chère Belle ? questionna le vieux libraire en se penchant sur le côté._

 _-Celui-ci. »_

 _Elle lui remit le livre._

 _« -Mais tu l'as déjà lu deux fois, s'exclama le gérant de la boutique en examinant l'ouvrage._

 _-Oui, mais j'aime beaucoup ce roman, Mr Brooks._

 _\- Eh bien si tu l'aimes tant, je t'en fais cadeau. Je vais refaire des commandes de livres…, déclara-t-il, d'un air déterminé._

 _-Mais monsieur, c'est trop !_

 _-Cela me fait plaisir._

 _-Merci infiniment. J'en prendrais soin », assura la jeune Belle en récupérant le roman et le plaquant contre sa poitrine._

 _Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le prince prit congé des deux personnes. En sortant de la librairie, il reprit un masque plus fermé. Il entendait déjà de loin les sermons de son père le Roi suite à son escapade improvisée et sans escorte royale._

Ce songe bien réel, souvenir d'un temps lointain, le réveilla instantanément. Son souffle était saccadé. Il se redressa de sa couche de fortune - à même le sol -, les sens en alerte et vit le soleil faire son apparition de son balcon. Quelque chose clochait… Il le savait. Sans plus attendre, il se vêtit d'une simple cape, d'un pantalon informe et sortit de ses appartements. Il traversa un long couloir et un pressentiment naquit. Il y avait cette odeur… Une odeur qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Au croisement d'un carrefour, son fils fit son apparition, la mine grave et sérieuse.

« -On doit parler, Papa, déclara son fils.

-Pas maintenant Bae… », marmonna son père, déboussolé par cet effluve.

Il avait bien des rosiers dans la serre, mais elles n'avaient pas un tel parfum. Cela ne pouvait être que… Non, impossible… _impossible_ !

« -On parlera maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non, s'exclama Baelfire en lui barrant le chemin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te… ?! »

C'est alors qu'il eut le déclic. Il renifla longuement et il sut.

« -TU AS FAIT VENIR DEUX HUMAINS DANS LA LANDE! DE SURCROÎT ICI, hurla-t-il avec fureur.

-Laisse-moi m'expliquer…

-IL N'Y A RIEN À EXPLIQUER. CE SONT LES RÈGLES. LES MIENNES ! TU M'AS DÉSOBÉI DÉLIBÉRÉMENT !

-Il en va de notre futur et de la Lande ! répliqua son fils, toujours stoïque.

-C'EST CERTAIN ET CELA GRÂCE À TOI ! »

Furieux, il contourna son fils têtu, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Baelfire s'interposa de nouveau devant son père.

« -ET MOI, JE T'INTERDIS DE TOUCHER À UN DE LEURS CHEVEUX! » cria celui-ci en le menaçant de son index, les yeux luisants.

La Bête se redressa de toute sa hauteur et jugea froidement l'attitude de son fils.

« -L'une des humaines est liée à moi et la deuxième… c'est Belle », confia alors son unique fils.

À cet aveu, le grand sorcier reçut comme un coup de massue. Il recula de quelques pas, complètement sonné. Pourquoi… Pourquoi serait-elle revenue ? Et que faisait cette autre humaine liée à son fils ? Ce dernier était décidément irréfléchi. Ils étaient _maudits_. On ne pouvait pas y échapper. _Jamais_. Déçue, la Bête partit en direction du petit salon sans adresser la parole à Bae. En voyant la douleur et la déception sur les traits de son père, Baelfire serra les poings et ferma les yeux tristement. Il se retint de hurler sa rage. Il se sentait de nouveau impuissant. Rien ne prédisait que tout se passerait bien. Son père avait tellement de colère refoulée envers lui-même, envers les hommes et envers le monde entier. Le jeune homme devait lui expliquer la situation avant qu'une nouvelle tempête ne survienne. Il s'élança à sa poursuite sans plus attendre. Son père devait à tout prix l'écouter !

 _À suivre_

 **Quels sont vos ressentis sur cette histoire? La relation entre les différents personnages? :). Hâte d'avoir vos retours sur la question.**


End file.
